Levy
Name: Levy Laray Gender: Female Age: Unknown Race: Shoggoth Occupation: Maid/Town caretaker Status: Married Bio A shoggoth that care's for a town in the middle of nowhere called Lovecraft. The town is old and western style yet due to her efforts the age doesn't show. She goes about her duties on a daily basis fixing and cleaning. Yet the town remained unpopular for you see there was rumored that a monster lived there and that monster was her. You see Shoggoths are not that typical in the midwest of the mainland so when humans catch sight of her they would run in terror. Yet she continued to care for the small town. Her only from social contact where the mamono traders that would travel throught the town ever so often. Through them she gets many resources for the town was made on a dust filled prairie so vegetation was low and so was money.She managed to get a small garden growing through her efforts made of bushes and herbs, such as black berries,cherries, Yucca, Plums, and turnips. She also tried to figure out ways to make the town more popular to get people to visit and eventually inhabit the town. Her first idea was to put up signs on popular traveling paths nearby the town, but it was proving rather ineffective since she would scare most humans away from the path just by being there and since no men could be found in the town most mamono that visited just stayed for a few day until they eventually left. One day a weresheep wander into town late in the day and found herself a unlocked room in the town inn. Levy eventually finds the weresheep fast asleep in a bed. Levy looks down at feeling curious and enamored. Levy was always fond of sheep when she met some when she first came on land. She found there dopey face cute and there fur the fluffiest thing she ever felt. She couldn't help but poke the sleeping weresheeps fur causing her sleepy visitor to wake. The weresheep was startled at first but only due to the fact that she thought she was alone. The two soon traded names and Levy learned that the weresheep's name was Toriel Myers. Levy allowed the weresheep to stay in the inn for about a week and in that short amount of time grew found of her new visitor. Thats when the idea came to her. She would make her new visitor mayor of lovecraft by force if she had to. Toriel resisted at first and tried to run many times but always found herself caught by Levy's tendrils. Her Captive soon just accept her position and became the mayor wholeheartedly. As the years pass a visitor soon comes named Makoto, A man that Levy and Toriel both found strange. More so Levy for the man didn't seem to wary of her like most and could even come before him in her true form without even batting an eye. This greatly intrigued Levy and she found herself often seeking Makoto's company. Then one day she offered to bathe the man causing one thing to lead to another and the two ended up sleeping with each other. Personality At first Levy can be viewed as quiet but this only due to her dedication to her work. If one were to sit down and talk to her they would find that she is very opinionated. Often stating her thoughts in a rather forward way. She will often only hold her tongue for those she serves. She is also somewhat self concious due to all the people who would run away from her. Causing her to take her more human looking form whenever a human is in the area, despite the fact that she finds it hard to get around. Appearance Like most shoggoth Levy has what appears to be dark gray skin covered in black purplish slime. her eyes are jet black while her Irises resemble the moon. Her body is completely amorphous, and her lower body reveals this completely as it often stays as a black slimy mess with eyes as well as certain opening that appear to be mouths in numerous areas on her lower body. The eyes can be found on her upper body as well but are placed in a more uniform manner. The most noticeable group of eyes are the ones that line up under her cleavage. She can take a form that makes her look more human, hiding what most would find strange and standing on legs but she finds it rather difficult to walk. her most prefered appearance is one where her hair goes down to her neck in straight manner with a few bang in the front covering her forehead. As for her figure she prefers to take the figure of a lean beauty with, birthly hips and firm breast that could fit in one's hands.